Who's Really The Mad One Here?
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: You know the story. Alice Liddel gets her heart broken and falls down the rabbit hole as usual but what if it isn't Wonderland that's mad no no no it's Alice who's the insane one here. What will she choose? More madness or the calm before the storm or maybe eternal rest with out ever waking up again. BloodXAliceXGrayXJulius
1. The Fall

**You guys must be so mad at me right now! I just made 3 new series in the last week including this one :D I'm so sorry it's just I have all these ideas and don't have the will to go through with them! So if anyone likes an idea of mine or a story and would like to continue from where I left it off or just use the idea please PM me about it! I'll probably say yes depending on the story but I really don't know what to do with all these ideas! For some reasons all my ideas are for long series! I just don't do one shots! I'm bad at them! My ideas are never short that's why! I'm sorry for freaking out on you guys please just enjoy the story...**

* * *

"Alice. Alice. Alice." A voice called out to the girl. She sat up sleepily and rubbed her eyes. She looked at her sister and smiled.

"Yes Nee-san?" The girl asked the older one. Her sister smiled and said.

"You feel asleep again Alice." The older girl giggled while the younger one just started laughing as well but not exactly sure why.

"Sorry Nee-san just a bit sleepy today." The girl apologized still laughing a little.

"So did you dream about anything?" Her sister asked curious about the younger's girls mind. You see Alice has several mental illnesses and the only person who could really bare to be around her anymore was her.

"There was a voice and it told me about the rules to a game." The girl replied with a thoughtful expression on her face thinking back to her dream. Sure she always had odd dreams but this one was especially weird she thought.

"Well they say dreams reflect your desires. You must want to play a game? I'll go grab the card deck from the house and we could play! How about we play old maid?" The girl asked smiling happily.

"That sounds fun." The younger girl said enthusiastically. The elder smiled and left to the house while the young girl laid back down and went to sleep again.

**Peter's POV**

My beloved Alice must be here somewhere! I just must search with great care! I looked around and saw her! My beloved was sitting under the tree asleep! No! That's no good at all! I ran over to her in my rabbit form and shook her away.

"Nggh." She groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hurry hurry! You must chase me!" I said jumping up and down. If I don't hurry the portal will close.

"Oh your'e the rabbit from my dreams. I'm dreaming again I fell asleep I remember. Well? Let's play the game." She said standing up and smiling coyly at me.

"Well first we have to go to Wonderland." I told her transforming into my human form since she wasn't going to chase me.

"Ooo~ You're a human now but you still have the ears!" She squealed. Oh my! Alice simply looks adorable when she smiles like that! I wish she could smile like that to me every day! It feels like God himself smiles upon me!

"Come on then Alice! We must fall down to Wonderland!" I said picking her up. She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck holding on tightly. I ran over to the edge of the garden and there it was the portal. I jumped into it and she laughed the whole way down and I laughed with her. Her laugh sounded like tinkling bells oh the joy it brings me for it to enter and ring about in my ears. The sensation of her arms around me are like no longer! If I could I would spend a eternity just falling down with her. When we finally reached the destination we were at the top of Clover Tower.

"Where are we now ?" She asked me.

"Well my love we are in Wonderland of course! Currently we are on top of Clover Tower." She giggled softly the light in her eyes made me just want to melt! I took out the potion of hearts and filled my mouth with it then kissed her making sure she drank down every drop. Suddenly I felt something wet on my cheek. I stepped back and noticed at once! My dear Alice was crying!

"My dear why are you crying?" I asked not sure how to comfort her.

"You stupid rabbit! How dare you kiss me! You took my first kiss you bastard!" She yelled those hurtful words at me and punched me sending me flying. Is this what they call tsundere? When the girl acts like she doesn't like it but really does?

"My dear is this you being a tsundere? If so hurt me all you like it's only because you love me!" I said smiling. She was already gone though.

"Alice?" I called out. I decided to search for her. She couldn't have gone far. When I got out of the tower a card approached me. Damn it! Why now that stupid hag needs me for something stupid probably.

**Gray's POV**

I went to the files room and gathered all I needed for the upcoming assembly and the ones for the recent clocks that needed to be fixed. I'm so busy today especially since the Queen decided to go on a all out killing spree with the executions because of Ace. Damn that irresponsible knight he always makes more work for us at the tower one way or the other whether it be kill more then necessary or cause others to kill more the necessary. I went to Lord Nightmare's office and walked in carrying the paper work in my hand.

"Lord Nightmare please finish all these in the next time period. You still haven't done the paperwork for the land exchange between the Castle and the Amusement Park." I said as Nightmare was signing things slowly.

"Graaaay~ I need a break." He whined coughing up a little blood. I sighed and wiped it away with a napkin.

"You've only been working for half a time period you have at least 3 to go before a break." I said sternly. (**A/N I don't know how long a time period is so let's say an hour?**)

"You're so cruel!"He whined again as I dropped the paper work onto his desk.

"I wouldn't have to be if you did some actual work." I said back ignoring his usual protests.

"That reminds me we have a guest so please bring her here." He said forgoing the whines.

"A guest?" I asked.

"Her name is Alice and she's a foreigner." Nightmare explained. I looked at him raising an eyebrow. He coughed up some blood again and I sighed. I wiped it away or at least tried to but some of it got on the paperwork also which is quite normal. I'd be surprised if the work he does do doesn't get blood on them. I left the room and walked to the front door. As Lord Nightmare said someone soon knocked on it. I opened it and saw a girl with teal eyes and light brown hair looking at me bemusedly. A foreigner, someone who all the role holders will fall in love with. She smiled at me brightly.

"Hello! My name is Alice Liddel and I've fallen through the rabbit hole to Wonderland." She said not at all shocked.

"Welcome to Wonderland Alice. This is Clover Tower I'm sure you're here to see Lord Nightmare?" She nodded so I gestured for her to come in. She did so skipping right past me. I caught the scent of her hair as she did. She smells like vanilla cookies and lilac. I led her to Lord Nightmare's office and opened the door for her. She skipped in and sat on his desk smiling widely the whole time.

"Nice to meet you Alice." He greeted her.

"Silly we've met before." She said raising an eyebrow. I instantly noticed a change in her. She crossed her legs and arms staring coldly at Nightmare.

"Ahahahaha." He laughed falsely edging away slightly. "Well then it's nice to see you again."

"I suppose that'd do now tell me what I need to do to win." She said a cold smirk finding it's way onto her lips.

"You know the rules don't you?" Lord Nightmare inquired.

"Of course I do it's not like I forgot but I need more info then that so spill." She demanded still smirking. She kind of reminds me of the hatter but if so what was with that skipping and smile from earlier? Lord Nightmare probably sensing my confusion looked over to me.

In due time Alice. Gray!" He called out for me.

"Yes Lord Nightmare?"

"If you're confused you should say something anyway Alice why don't you _properly _introduce yourself." Lord Nightmare said confusing me even further.

"I'm Alice Liddel 16 years old and I am mentally unstable. I have bipolar type 2, a personality disorder, insomnia, and panic attacks." She said grinning warmly the whole time no longer seeming cold.

"Should you really be giving that information out to strangers?" I asked a little concerned for her safety.

"Nice to see you care but I know the rules here. If I die I die the end nothing changes nothing ends I don't even mind." She said grinning lazily. She then turned back to Nightmare who frowned slightly.

"Alice you're not like us you can't be replaced. You should value your safety more." He said.

"Just tell me what I want to know." She demanded again her eyes turning cold as she stared at him. Suddenly he coughed up blood and it got on her dress. She didn't even flinch but rather she put a hand on his head and leaned in close.

"Tell me." She demanded.

"Gray show her the map and tell her about the role holders please." Lord Nightmare said pushing the task on me.

"Well while I do that you have work to do Lord Nightmare." I said smiling as I picked up a stack of paper work from a table and dropped it in front of him causing him to squeak.

"Well then shall we?" She asked hopping off Lord Nightmare's desk and walking towards me. I couldn't help but notice the way she walked changed too, almost _predatory._

_"_This way please." I said as I led her to the library where I took down one of the maps and brought it to a table. I spread it out and gestured for her to take a look. She skipped up to it smiling as she did, looking at the map and taking in the information.

"This is where we are Clover Tower. The role holders here are me, Gray Ringmarc, Lord Nightmare Gottcschalk, and Julius Monrey. This is the Hatter's Mansion, the role holders there are Elliot March, Dee, Dum, and Blood Dupre. This is the Amusement Park where Mary Gowland, Boris Airay, and Pierce Villiers. Lastly this is Hearts Castle where the King, Queen Vivladi, Peter White, and Ace live." I explained to her pointing to each territory as I went. Her face turned passive when I was done.

"Hmm I should get this game started you know where I can get a knife and a map?" She asked.

"You can borrow one of my spare knives and there's maps in the library. I could get you one." I offered. She nodded so I went to my room and grabbed one of my spares and a map from the map section of the library and brought them to her.

"Thanks a lot Gray I'll hope to see you around." She said smiling. She looks so happy when she does that.

"Wait one more thing!" I said and she stopped and looked at me.

"Yea?" She asked probably confused why I stopped her.

"Would you like to stay here at Clover Tower until you finish the game?" I asked her. Her smiled widened and her eyes lit up.

"Really? That'd be wonderful." She said.

"When you come back from your exploring ask a maid how to get to your room. I'll make sure they're informed." I told her.

"Thanks and bye Gray!" She said skipping off to where ever she was going. I wonder how this game will turn out.

* * *

**I feel like Gray is OOC but I don't really know him that well but I'll try my best! Tell me though do you want this to be a Julius or Gray story or even Blood. All three of them in their own ways would fit this type of Alice so choose carefully!**


	2. Not As Insane As Me

**Alice's POV**

Hmm? This is a nice dream I'm having it all looks very real. I wonder how did I think this up maybe the books are influencing me again! Probably, wonder if Nee-san is disappointed we can't play until I wake up now. Unless she'll wake me up but I don't quite want to leave yet. I skipped down the path. I love skipping it makes me feel so happy and oddly I just love the sensation of my hair hitting my back it's oddly comforting. Maybe it's because I like long hair. Shitty mother wanting to cut my hair that's why it isn't as long as I want it ..

A place already? That was quick. I took the map out and looked over it. I followed this path from that tower and so the building closest to the path or around where I should be about is the Hatter's mansion. The mafia huh? Sounds exciting! I rushed ahead towards the gates but I guess I wasn't paying attention because suddenly from my right a gun was cocked to my head.

"Are you Blood's enemy?" I heard someone ask. I looked to my right and smiled.

"Depends whose Blood. I may say yes or no after hearing the answer." I told him. He had orange hair and rabbit ears too! They're even tan. He's kinda cute too ^w^.

"So you ARE an enemy." He said his voice turning threatening.

"So who may you be?" I asked him.

"I am Elliot March!" He announced.

"Well I'm Alice Liddel. Now you can take me to Blood so I can judge whether I'm his enemy or not or you'll never get your answer." I said smiling.

"Impudence! You will die here!" He said. I can feel him tense he's about to pull. Is this game over? I suppose I chose wrong.

"Now please Elliot don't cause the young lady trouble." A voice said from behind me. I turned around and smirked at him

"Who you calling a lady?" I asked tilting my neck up. Ooh~ My imagination sure is trying to hurt me today. He looks just like Alex.

"My, my a bit too feisty in the morning. Would you like to join us for some tea?" He asked smiling kindly.

"Sure." I replied. I walked through the gate and as I passed him by I couldn't help but notice, he smells like roses. He led me to the garden where we all sat down. A maid set a tea cup down in front of me. I took a sip, that's Earl Grey I think. Pretty weird for a dream to have a brand of tea not my favorite but eh. This guy drinks a lot of tea doesn't he. Very odd indeed.

"So young miss why have you come here?" The one in the suit asked. I assume him to be Blood with the rabbit's reactions to him.

"To win the game of course." I smiled against the cup's edge. What else can I do here but win? It'd be terribly boring if I lost.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"I believe I just said it was." I countered.

"I see well I have work to do. Good day young lady." He abruptly said and walked away. That one.. I don't like him too much.

"Hey! I'm really sorry about before I didn't know you were Blood's guest." The one named Elliot said to me. He seems embarrassed or maybe ashamed of his actions?

"I really don't care too much but you are forgiven." I told him.

"Really?!" He yelled excitedly.

"Sure but calm down please." I asked him. More like told. This is boring I should leave. I looked to my right and there were two boys approaching us.

"Hey chicky rabbit!" The red one said.

"Whose that you've got there!" The blue one said.

"Someone you gonna do naughty things with?" They both asked.

"What! Of course not! I would never do such a thing with Blood's guest." Elliot said scowling at them.

"Who is she then?" The blue one asked.

"Yeah! Who are you?" The red one asked me.

"Hello. My name's Alice. Pleased to meet you." I said smiling at them.

"Whoa are you an outsider?" The blue one asked.

"Of course she is! Blood's guests are never just ordinary." Elliot said smirking as if he was proud of that.

"Hey she looks like a Onee-san!" The red one shouted.

"Yeah let's call her Onee-san!" The red one said.

"Fine with me." I said.

"Great from now on your our Onee-san!" The two said grabbing my arms.

"Hold up you two I still don't know your names." I said.

"I'm Dee!" The blue one said.

"And I'm Dum!" The red one said. (I don't actually know so please just deal with it.)

"Tch stupid brats you skipped out again out work! Get back to it!" Elliot yelled at him.

"Shut up stupid rabbit!" Dee yelled back.

"Yeah stupid chicky rabbit! Why don't you get back to work and stop bothering Onee-san!" Dum yelled.

"I'm not a damn rabbit! I'm just a long eared dog! I wasn't bothering her either." Elliot said his eyes blazing with anger. A small smirk crept onto my lips. Wonderland sure is funny.

"Well I should go now." I said getting up from my chair.

"Awwh! Don't let the stupid rabbit ruin your time and make you leave Onee-san!" Dum whined.

"Hey!" Elliot yelled out indignantly.

"Yeah don't let the stupid carrot eating hare ruin it for you." Dee said.

"Why you stupid brats! Stop skipping out on your work before I tell Blood to dock your pay again!" Elliot threatened. They stuck their tongues out at him.

"Shut it hare! You flea brained stupid rabbit!" Dum yelled.

"You wouldn't dare you idiot rabbit!" Dee yelled after. Elliot was about to reply but I interrupted.

"It's not that I just want to explore a little." I told them.

"You could stay a little longer Alice." Elliot said pouting slightly.

"I'll be back soon I suppose." I told them. I waved as I left walking out the gate. After walking a bit down the path I took out the map. If I was correct I would only be about half a mile away from the hatter's so I should be about here. The closest territory to me that I haven't visited yet would be the amusement park. Suddenly I blinked and it was night time. Well this is just not good. I started walking back towards the clock tower. It wouldn't be good to travel much at night so I should just go back until it's day again. Sides a good nap never hurt anyone did it? Not sure maybe the one you never wake up from. It's not really a nap is it though? Death is death and there's no other ways to describe it that's accurate enough. You can wake up from sleeping but you can't wake up from death. At least if you're human like I am but I suppose the rules are different here. Are they really even humans I can't really say. (It's always gonna get deep in her thoughts just a warning by the way it might get really psychotic the things she thinks at times so yeah just warning ya.)

"Boo!"

* * *

**Cliff hanger! I've been trying to do more of those lately across various stories but yeah. Sorry if Alice is OOC for you but I guess she sort of is a OC in this story. I guess she'll become more like the original Alice over time as she becomes more settled in Wonderland but for where the plot is right now I feel like the way she is at the moment is perfect. She'll probably become less OOC later on though so yeah! I know I'm a horrible person for not updating for so long but I don't know why I keep starting new stories!**


End file.
